


Parallels

by dorkivity101



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Shaman! Stiles, Top Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkivity101/pseuds/dorkivity101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After apprenticing with Deaton for four years, full fledged shaman Stiles Stilinski is faced with a familiar terror  while trying to bring balance to the packs of beacon hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parallels

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I know this chapter is a little short, that’s because when I was writing it I decided to cut a portion of it off to instead include it in chapter two since it fit more with the theme of that chapter.
> 
> Also, this story is going to be two stories told in one to show how past events went down while current events are unfolding, I really couldn't decide if I wanted to write the story where they got together or write the future head cannon I have. So I found a way to do both at the same time pretty neatly (I could be wrong but you guys will tell me if it sucks heehee!).
> 
> Here you go! My second Fanfiction Ever and My first Teen Wolf Fanfiction ever! Enjoy!

 

Ch 1: Parallels

"I said NO"

The words hung in the air like a thick impenetrable fog in between Stiles and Derek. Derek could barely believe they were even still having this conversation. On more than one occasion since all of this had begun Stiles had been needlessly hurt in a fight. The kid had no sense of what following directions meant and insisted on meddling into things he not only couldn't control, but could not predict the scale of. 

Derek was sick of it. He was sick of sending stiles to school in a cast. He was sick of spending late nights in Deaton's office with Scott trying their best to take some of the pain from stiles so the screams wouldn't be loud enough to haunt him before he fell asleep. He was sick of running into a familiar red hood coincidentally while investigating suspicious occurrences for supernatural involvement.  This had to end now. 

"Derek other people were hurt way worse than I was!" Stiles protested crossing his arms. This did nothing for him as it was very unconvincing to his case that he was currently in an ankle brace.

"It's not about how badly you were hurt this time stiles, it's about how often you are hurt when you get yourself involved in situations you never needed to be in! Why can't you leave well enough alone?"

A mix of emotions crossed stiles' face as he searched within himself for an answer suitable enough to spit at Derek. Finally he took a few steps to close the gap between them and he growled right into Derek's face. "If it wasn't for me you would have no Idea what half the phenomena in beacon hills had been until it had killed you. Lets that not forget that little fact. I don't take orders from you you're not my alpha."

"And you think Scott is a responsible alpha by letting you wander around the woods waiting to be devoured by some indefinable creature you won't even find in the Argent's archives?" Derek arched an eyebrow at stiles. Restraining his instincts he stepped back from stiles and walked around him. "What happens then little red? Hmm? What should we tell The Sheriff? 'Oh, it shouldn't be a surprise to you that Stiles was killed by something he didn't understand because he always rushed to danger before calling for help?' I don't ever want to have to say those words."

Stiles offered him his best glare and then deflated a little bit knowing Derek was trying to look out for his best interests. It still did not solve stiles' dilemma of being caged into the research position. Momentarily he allowed his mind settle on his surroundings. Everything around him was familiar enough to lull him into a sense of comfort.

Having been brought to Deaton's office was in itself enough to remind him of his duties as an apprentice shaman. He could see his makeshift work/study bench from where he stood and he looked down at his now broken ankle with a dead expression. His path as a shaman had been laid out for him hadn't it? Spell by crummy spell he would be forced into the background until he was nothing but an advisor.

Quietly he whispered only loud enough for the werewolf in the room to hear it properly. "Why does it always come down to who is the better alpha? Why does it always come down to you OR Scott... Why Can't I just co-exist with both packs?"

Derek froze and turned to look at Stiles, who was pathetically slouching with his hands in his pockets like a wilting weed. He wasn't sure how to answer that.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________4 Years Later

 

Stiles sat in the middle of the loft floor eyes closed legs crossed and deep in meditation. He didn't hear as the loft door opened and someone entered. He didn't hear the footsteps that padded the distance between them, but he did hear the cussing that ensued from said footsteps attempting to cross into his meditative space only to be met by a barrier of mountain ash.

His eyes opened slowly and he dreamily looked back at the missed were wolf. "What did I tell you about trying to cross into my meditative space Derek?" He Grinned lopsidedly and twisted to face the other. Years of yoga and meditation had turned Stile's awkward ensemble of a body into a slightly more elegant, but still absurd shamble of limbs with the flexibility of well practiced gymnast.

Derek scowled at him and crouched down next to stiles at the edge of the circle. Stiles figured that with the way his eyes were glowing red he must have succeeded in making the other angry and he took a moment to revel in it. "So your solution to me disrupting your cross legged nap was to completely block me from touching you at all."

"Absolutely, By the way I only fell asleep once and it was year ago will you let it go?" Stiles moved himself up right next to the line of ash, teasing Derek by being right at the edge. Not something he was entirely unaccustomed to under different circumstances.

"Break the Line."Derek growled.

"No, First I have something to discuss with you, Alpha Hale" Stiles uncrossed his legs and sat in a mixed up but comfortable position for the little chat.

Derek looked up intently knowing that tone. This was stiles at his most serious and over the years Derek had come to learn to respect it.

Stiles had been right about the Kanima, right about the virgin sacrifices, right about Deaton, and in the time since then had been able to hone his abilities to sense a myriad of other activities in Beacon Hills that they had dealt with within the city.

Stiles nervously fidgeted a little bit before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. “The earth is not shifting properly around beacon hills. It’s being churned very slowly by the creatures in the wood, almost cautiously. There's some kind of presence here. I don't know what it is yet, but it feels. Familiar." He shrugged a little bit. "I suppose nothing bad has happened and it's just a gut feeling but-"

"But your gut feelings are usually right. We'll keep an eye out. Did you already inform Scott."

"Yeah." Stiles mumbled and leaned down breaking the seal of mountain ash that maintained his personal space. "Now that I said that I guess you can come in." He chuckled and leaned back into the circle expecting Derek to follow. 

Derek grinned when the circle was broken, then he suddenly stood and walked away from Stiles leaving the other on the floor with his mouth hanging open. "I don't know what you thought I was going to do Stiles, but you keep mistaking me for a dog that's going to follow you around whenever you like."

Stiles huffed and got to his feet quickly. Momentarily he lost balance from the sheer speed of his own movement and flailed around before catching his balance and sighing exasperatedly. "I expected you to lean in and give me a kiss hello!" He whined and grabbed his staff from the corner of the room so he could lean on it.  

Stiles often stretched out his senses over all of Beacon Hills to assess the peace or lack thereof. It drained enormous amounts of energy from him to do it and he often found himself tired , or aching in specific body parts depending on the problem or distance he covered in the reading. The way everything was moving oddly today had left him feeling more than a little creaky all over and he was going to need some of the healing properties imbued into the Birchwood itself.

"When are you going to move into the loft?" Derek shot Stiles a sideways look as he pulled some food out of bags he had set down when he first came in on his way to stile's pow wow circle.

A month ago Derek had asked Stiles to move in with him and all hell had broken loose between them. Honestly Stiles couldn't understand why Derek wouldn't let the subject rest, or why he felt the need to confine him to his loft. The real Issue behind it was that he wanted Stiles to align himself with a solitary pack. There was no way that was ever going to be an option for them, no matter how Derek pushed for him to drop his advising duties within Scott's pack. It was his suggestion that he begin advising the packs as it was.

He wanted stiles all to himself and all the younger could do was close his eyes so he didn't see the look on Derek's face when he denied him the right yet again. 

"Derek ...please, let’s not do this again."

"Why not?”Derek growled and turned to face him ignoring the existence of the groceries in front of him all together. "Scott has Allison and Isaac all to himself but I still have to share with him after 4 years of being mated to you?" The bottle of ketchup in His hand was starting to bulge pretty badly at the top. 

"We all agreed to me being in both packs." Stiles stated flicking his eyes momentarily to the bottle in the other's hand. His gaze met Derek's and he decided from the look on the other's face not to tell him he was about to pop the condiment, instead he turned to walk away and grab his messenger bag. "I'm going to class; can I still come and see you tonight?"

Derek went expressionless and grumbled. "It would probably be best if you went back to your Apartment tonight. I'm not in the mood for a movie anymore."

Stiles Sighed and turned to look at him then with a flick of his wrist popped the cap on the Ketchup and watched it spray all over Derek with a Grin before he rushed out the door leaving only a quick "See you at eight!" in his wake.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PS: Just in case anyone is wondering, No Derek never got stiles to stop running into danger. That would just not be very Stiles-like. He just made him add spiritual adviser to the mix. You’ll see.

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of the characters from this show, all rights to Teen Wolf belong to MTV and the beautiful, wonderful, Jeff Davis. Nor is any of this fiction intended for profit! This is just for fun. 


	2. Frigid

Hey guys! 

I finally finished chapter 2! This chapter is far longer than the first one but the final scene proved to be a roadblock for me. I hope y'all enjoy!!

Edited by the wonderful: Whatinthehale find her blog at whatinthehale.tumblr.com

 

Parallels:  Ch 2.

__________________________________________________________________ Present  Time

Beacon Hills was cold. The Earth beneath it was still, and the creatures within it were frightened.

In some form Death had come, faceless and without manifestation. It seeped into the very root of their pack lands and as Stiles meditated he could feel tendrils of its grip reaching back to him, and he was mortified.

 

His last three Ritual meditations had been concerning him, each day his protective magic was greeted with a more frigid reception than the day before. Today’s meditation, however, brought clarity to the picture. The Feeling of death gripped the land in a touch that seemed all too familiar.  He needed to know more now, to get to the cause of this abhorrence.

 

He delved deeper into the higher consciousness of Beacon Hills and felt a push back as if he was unwelcome. Still he pushed through and sought out an identity for the malevolent presence and was met with a vision of a frostbitten field lifeless and empty except for a hazy and formless figure dressed all in white.  It was mocking him with this vision, forcing him to realize it’s presence without allowing him to come close enough to see it’s visage.

 

Reaching out with his senses in hopes of discerning any clue he could from this brief taunting vision he noticed a smell that brought a twinge of a memory to mind. He wasn’t quite sure what he was trying to extract from himself amidst all of the experiences he’d had.  All he could remember was the same scent of summer rain that he had associated with a grassy field much like this one not long ago.

Stiles felt a rush of fear wash over him and sprinted forward reaching for the figure before he lost it.

Stiles felt the snow on the ground give way under his feet and he fell harshly back into a waking state.

When he opened his eyes, he could still feel the snow beneath him.

 

__________________________________________________________________4 Years Earlier

 

“Stiles.” Scott glowered from where he stood next to Stiles at their lockers.

“I just don’t think the body is a normal murder, when have you ever known beacon hills to have a normal murder Scott?” Stiles threw his hands up over his head and gave Scott his best incredulous look hoping that would be enough to convince the other to stop thinking he was overreacting.

“Stiilleess!” Scott growled and shook his head as he looked into his locker. “Stiles every murder before I became a werewolf and we got involved in all of this was a normal murder to us. Can we just go back to you not digging through every case file your dad brings home? Also I told you to stop stealing those. ” He sighed and pulled on a t-shirt. 

 

  “I didn’t steal this one, ok. Look, Scott, I know not every murder has to do with werewolves. I’m just pointing out that this one is weird. ” He handed the file to Scott who opened it and looked it over for Stiles’ sake.  “He’s listed as having asphyxiated, but where are no signs of it listed anywhere on him, No marks, no muscle stress, no burst veins, nothing. Am I supposed to believe he just stopped breathing?” Stiles was talking so excitedly that he didn’t even stop for a moment while he pulled on his own shirt not noticing that it was backwards.

 

“Yes, because you’re not a coroner. Besides, it’s listed as ‘died of natural causes’ Stiles. The scene was completely undisturbed! How do you just have this if you didn’t steal it? ” Scott handed him back the file and grabbed his bag from his locker before doing a double take on Stiles and sighing. “You are acting obsessed and your shirt is on backwards. Leave it alone Stiles.”

Stiles looked down and grumbled as he put the file down and fixed his shirt with a sigh. Of course Scott was ignoring him, nothing completely insane and overdramatic had happened yet so the pattern was being brushed aside in favor of their daily routine.

 

Scott ignores Stiles’ ranting, goes to Deaton’s after school, goes to one of their houses and does homework, Stiles plays a videogame or watches a movie while Scott brushes up on his reading making commentary next to him.  At some point in the night Scott will apologize profusely and head off to see Allison or Isaac will come over and Stiles will just have to sit there and watch them tensely avoiding their attraction to one another. They had fallen into such a peaceful rhythm that Stiles couldn’t blame Scott for not wanting things to fall apart again over some monster.

 

That didn’t mean he was just going to ignore these signs and wait for someone else to get hurt. With a little sigh he turned to Scott as he shoved the case file in his bag. Maybe if he couldn’t get this Alpha to listen then he could get the other one to pay him some mind.  

 

“Alright Scott,  I’ll let it go.” He lied and slung his bag over his shoulder. “Look, I know you have that weird outing with Issac and Allison tonight so I’m not going to hold you up ok? There’s a Batman through the ages movie marathon on T.V. tonight and I think I’m going to go watch all of that goodness while dad’s still at work. I’ll catch you later.”

 

Scott grabbed his motorcycle jacket and smiled as he watched Stiles turn to leave. “Hey Stiles?” He called after him.

 

Stiles turned to face him and tilted his head questioningly.

Scott closed his locked and walked over to the other. “I really appreciate you dropping it man. It’s time for us to be normal and just enjoy our senior year. The last thing I want is to get all caught up in some plot or something. I don’t want you to get hurt again, like last time.” He patted Stiles on the shoulder and then walked out.

 

Stiles stood in the hallway a moment more looking in the direction that Scott had walked off in. Going to Derek after that was going to feel like a betrayal, but he had to at least try to see if someone would listen to anything he had to say.

 

Maybe if they would just listen to him from the beginning this time, he wouldn’t have to get hurt to help one of them.

__________________________________________________________________ Present  Time

 

  When Derek walked downstairs into the living room for breakfast he had expected to see the same thing he saw whenever Stiles spent the night. Stiles would be sitting in the space between the desk and the wall made of windows, cross legged and eyes closed, silently meditating through the first hour of his day after his wake up routine. Years of training with Deaton had instilled this far too calm behavior in Stiles and had extended Derek’s own sleep time by an hour on those mornings.

 

The last thing he expected was to see Stiles shivering curled up around himself on the floor where he usually meditated and he rushed down to check on him. In moments he was picking Stiles up in both his arms and carrying him over to the spare downstairs bed where he could wrap a thick blanket around him. 

 

 Once he was covered in a warm layer and cradled against him Derek grabbed his face with both hands and noticed that he was as cold as an ice block. Stiles’ eyes were wide open but he was certainly not in the room with Derek mentally. The older man shook him very softly to see if he could get him back, to no avail.

 

“Stiles? Stiles! Come on, come back to me.” Derek was being very careful not to jar him out of his meditation. There was a very real possibility of hurting Stiles in some way if he was snapped out of meditation in the middle of a spell.  The spell could backfire and cast wrong or even ricochet back onto Stiles. He looked around to see if any of his pack members were around before he made a very low whining sound that he knew Stiles liked, hoping it would rouse him from his current state.

 

Nothing, It really looked like Stiles was stuck in his own mind and Derek wasn’t sure if he should just let him work himself out of it or if Stiles was in trouble and needed him to find help in some way.

 

The magic side of Stiles was both familiar and completely confusing to Derek.  His own shifting felt as if it should help him relate to his boyfriend more, but often times he felt as if they were on completely different planets. Stile’s magic was much more patient than his shifting. It was calculated and very much like Stiles: situational, eccentric, and often as much trouble as it was worth to keep around.

 

After Stile’s eyes slipped closed again Derek decided that this was too out of place for his tastes. He pulled the blanket off of Stiles and hauled him to the bathroom setting him down gently on the floor next to the bathtub. Then he turned the faucet on and let the tub begin to fill making sure the water was no hotter than gentle warmth so it wouldn’t shock Stiles.

 

With the tub set up he turned his attention back to Stiles. For a moment Derek hesitated, not wanting to do more harm than good, but the doubt subsided and he started to undress an expanse of skin he was all too familiar with. White skin went on for what seemed like miles peppered with little brown moles in random places and Derek felt his lip curl up just a little. The moment was tense now, but under normal circumstances he would be grinning as he uncovered one of his life’s little joys just beyond the border of red plaid fabric.

 

Once undressed Derek slipped Stiles into the half full tub slowly and watched, hoping for a reaction.  Stiles’ body seemed to relax into the warmth.  Derek stayed sitting next to the other, running his hands through the now longer hair and wondering if he should call Deaton now. 

Just as Derek was about to reach for the phone Stiles opened his eyes and blinked a little before turning to look at Derek. “Where…..when did I get in the tub?”

 

"You passed out on my floor so I figured I should bathe you while I had the chance." Derek joked sarcastically through his relief. He leaned over the tub rim and pressed a kiss to Stiles’ temple, happy to see the dazed teen awake.

 

 Stiles looked at him sleepily and frowned deeply. “Derek we need to call a collective pack meeting.” He groaned and sank into the water. ”There is something in beacon hills that froze me into my own mind after seeking it out, and it’s not your attitude, so we may be in trouble.”

 

Derek Scowled at Stiles and flipped his cell phone out of his pocket with a little sigh. Stiles was just staring forward, very unlike himself.

 

Derek considered calling Deaton again, but simply texted Scott a time for a communal meeting of the two beacon hills packs and eyed Stiles with a little frown.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles rolled his eyes watching Derek and Scott size each other up for no reason what so ever and made a point to exhale in exaggerated annoyance. These two were children and were always going to be children around each other.

 

Despite the two beacon hills packs having a perfect repertoire with one another, their Alphas could not seem to back down from their perpetual competition with each other.  Scott and Derek gave each other knowing glances and both looked back at Stiles with the same discontent.

 

It had been a long time since he was afraid of receiving those looks from either of them. He stood, he sighed and then he walked around them to take the center of Derek’s living room between both packs. Human and non human members smiled at him from both sides of the room and he made sure to acknowledge them each individually. 

 

Allison was perched carefully on Issac’s lap, her hair slicked back in the look of her huntress alter ego. She always liked to bring a bit of her power to these pack meetings so that everyone in the room knew that she was not only representing Scott’s pack, but her hunter family roots as well. Issac simply looked haughty as he always did until there was a danger of being hurt, at which point he would edge into his demeanor of self preservation and follow Scott’s every command.

 

  Ethan and Aiden sat with Danny and Lydia in the middle between the two packs. While each twin had made the decision to follow different alphas after the rest of their pack had been killed they preferred to sit with their respective significant others.

 

Peter and Cora sat on opposite ends of the couch as if each one of them was choked by the other’s presence. There was no shortage of validity to that sentiment since Peter had proven completely untrustworthy more than enough times to earn contempt within his own pack.

 

Once Stiles had met eyes with each of them he looked to the alphas for permission to speak. Scott nodded at him with concern etched onto his face like words on a page. Derek looked at him almost proudly as if he had gotten an A++ on a Ballistic & Impact Physics test.

 

  Stiles resisted the urge to meet that pride with another roll of his eyes and cleared his throat. “As all of you know, one of my many means of keeping tabs on the peace in Beacon Hills is to survey the energy leylines every morning through meditation. “ They all nodded in response. “As I was surveying this morning I found that there’s something going down dude. I don’t know who or what it is but it locked me in my own head until Derek stripped down me and warmed me up.” 

 

Stiles worded the last bit fully intending it for it to sound dirty.  It worked too because Scott looked at Derek like he was going to sink his teeth into him at any moment and Scott’s entire pack followed suit. The Hale pack, on the other hand, were all grinning as if they had won the grand prize in some great game.

 

“I put him in warm water. I would have used hot air, but he’s made of it.” Derek growled and kicked Stiles in the ass making the other stumble forward in a show of limbs and cusswords finally catching himself on his staff.

 

Stiles could practically sense Peter and Cora rolling their eyes in the way Hale’s were apparently trained to do since birth. Once he was standing straight again he glared at Derek for a moment until Peter cooed. “Can we just interrupt your foreplay long enough to finish the meeting? I’d really like to get on my way to my apartment before you two start.”

 

Scott piped up then and grumbled. “Stiles you promised you were gonna come over and watch a movie. Are you ditching me for Derek?” Stiles looked at Scott like he was crazy.

”I never made those plans! And If I did, then yes Scott. I would ditch one night of movies out of a 7 day week for sex. Yes. You’re my brother but, he’s my lover. Yes.”

 

Isaac and Allison were now looking at Scott like he was insane too. There had been plenty of times where Scott had cancelled plans when he needed to for them. They looked at each other and Allison put a hand on Scott’s shoulder to get his attention.”You know better. If we really need advice we can always consult Lydia”

 

“See that’s something I don’t understand.” Derek shot at Allison. “If you can consult Lydia why can’t Stiles just be our emissary and Lydia can be yours? I don’t see any reason for us to share. It’s not like he can never talk to you again if he’s our emissary.”

 

Allison was not surprised to hear that from Derek, they had heard all of this before. She looked at him and sighed a little bit just giving him a stern look and pointed at Stiles and Lydia

”They have different talents Derek, and you know it. If either pack is cut off from access to their talents then they only get half a story when something goes wrong as it has many times.” 

 

She received a scowl as a response from the alpha before Stiles took the conversation back over. “Ooookkaayy, well now that the obligatory spat is over let’s get back to the death shadow that tried to steal my soul. ”

 

Allison’s eyebrows knitted together in concern and she asked.”How did it lock you away? Did you feel anything in particular when you saw it?” as she spoke she began pulling out her tablet from her bag.  In the last few years Allison had uploaded Gerard’s book of creatures and references into a tablet that allowed her to easily search information when she needed it. With a few clicks she pulled up the list of creatures so she could search it.

 

“I was freezing. I could feel the cold encasing me and there was snow under my feet but I felt frozen and it was dark and cold inside my head as if it followed my leylines back. ” Stiles mumbled and finally set his staff down to the side and took a seat on the arm of the couch comfortably balancing between Cora and Derek.

 

Allison looked through a few things before clearing her throat. “There are a lot of shape shifters and legends that deal with ice Stiles. Maybe when you get a better handle on it than Frozen we can look up a more specific shifter. I’ll make you a list of anything with a relationship with ice or the cold and we’ll go from there.”

 

Stiles nodded a little bit. “I only wish I could remember the first half of my meditation. It’s behind some kind of wall…. Regardless everyone has to be on the lookout for something. Beacon hills is not safe.” He sighed and suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and was met with one of Derek’s sideways glances.

 

“We’ll make sure to be vigilant Stiles. Is there anything else?” Stiles looked around a little worried and then shook his head no.”That’s all… meeting adjourned.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek closed the door behind the last two to leave, then turned and looked at Stiles where he was perched on the arm of the couch. His mate was obviously shaken up by what was going on and Derek couldn’t help his instinctual need to comfort him.

 

He crossed the room in a few strides, easily overcoming the distance between himself and Stiles. Since the moment he had given Stiles his mark, Derek had been more in tune to what was happening in the others head. Stiles had even mentioned briefly that learning to read Derek's energy aura had much improved his ability to even read derek's mood wordlessly.

 

Despite their desperate conglomeration of humanity and wolf culture  he two of them had worked out a way to be perfect mates for each other. Derek's only complaint was that Stiles refused to live with him in the loft. 

 

When Stiles looked up at Derek from his day dreaming state he seemed uncomfortable. Somehow by some ungiven signal Derek knew to pick Stiles up with a hand firmly under both his legs and his upper back to support him and he carried him up to his bed on the second floor of the loft. The first floor bed had always been for pack members and guests, but the second floor was their sanctuary. A private area for the alpha that the rest of the pack knew better than to cross into without permission especially if his mate was there.

 

Stiles tucked himself against Derek accepting the comfort and finally allow himself to act as drained as he felt. The day's events may have been short but they were also high energy wasters and being able to slump against derek as they ascended the stairs was a godsend.

 

Once he had been placed on the bed Derek moved around the room pulling his clothes off and putting them in the hamper. Stiles opted to strip to his boxers and leave all of his clothes in a little pile to be tripped over in the morning unceremoniously.

 

"I think this is the first time you've slept here two days in a row for a while." Derek sighed and Stiles froze. Realizing that it sounded like he was going to start their move in argument again. He slipped into bed next to Stiles and added: "I don't mean anything by that...but it was worth mentioning." 

 

Stiles rolled over onto his side next to Derek and smiled a little bit. Sourwolf was trying to be domestic. Either that or he was still just as shaken up about finding Stiles locked in his own mind as Stiles was about experiencing it. In truth he simply wasn't ready to move in with Derek and be here full time. He could still be both packs emisarry if he were staying with Derek, but he wasn't ready for living full time with his boyfriend and it was frustrating Derek. He had been with enough people whom had hurt him in the past that now  that he found someone who wouldn't, he just wanted to be with him all the time.

 

Derek's fingers found their way to Stiles' side and curled around his hip gently pulling the smaller man close against him. Stiles dipped his head to the warmth without question and inhaled the inviting scents of cedar, vanilla, and his boyfriend's own natural scent. It put his jumping nerves at ease allowing him to put down his mantle of sarcasm for something a little more intimate and sincere in the safety of their sanctuary.

 

Derek tilted Stile's head up for a kiss, but it was eager Stiles who pressed into it desperately wanting to claim the kiss for his own. He never had the patience for some of the wolf customs, especially in the bedroom. He refused to be some wanton passive little man who would submit to Derek's every whim, and Derek was more than happy to allow Stiles' insubordination. They were equals and had been since Stiles was still in high school. There simply came a day, through all the stressors and threats they were navigating, where being afraid of Derek became completely nonsensical and all of his authority, wolf wise, meant nothing more to Stiles than he empty threats that spilled from his lips.

 

Derek rolled over pinning Stiles beneath them while they remained locked in the kiss. Stiles chuckled as their lips separated and looked down at his hands. He had been trying to pull off a shirt that was already gone and he felt ridiculous. Derek smiled at him and leaned up kissing his forehead. 

 

"Force of habit." Stiles mumbled and drew little circles against Derek's skin. Derek responded with a curt nod before leaning down and nibbling a little trail down Stiles' neck. The smaller man Moaned and his hands moved to tangle in Derek's hair. These little moments breathed life into Stiles when he was down. Rare smiles and tender touches he almost never experienced outside of the bedroom were dominant here, where Derek could relax without being judged or watched. 

 

Stile's felt Derek's hands parting his thighs and he gasped pulling at the wolf's hair a little harder in approval of where this was going. Their dialogue was intense and silent. Derek's thumbs Stroking down his thighs. Stiles followed dragging his stubby nails down Derek's neck making all of his little hairs on end.  Derek Makes a low noise Stiles is very familiar with, it lands somewhere between a grunt and a moan and it's unique to the man above him. He cherished it.

 

Derek wished he could always have Stiles with him like this. After he parts a vast expanse of tender pink skin he lay's between Stiles' legs ready to go, like a bullet sliding into place in the chamber of a gun. Locked and loaded, but near still in anticipation of the gunman's trigger. Despite all the power he could command on his own he still, after all this time, waited for the spark.

 

Stiles feel the other between his legs and shuddered from the warmth of Derek's skin against his own cool skin. He was still pallid from this morning's incident and he noticed the two colors of skin pressed against each other tightly. They were going easy today.  He must have really scared Derek this morning for the other to be acting like this with him.

 

Their sex was normally much more torrid, fueled by halfhearted sarcastic commentary and monologues from Peter about how sick of their bickering he was. There would be time for all their hair pulling and skin popping next time. Tonight he had to assure his boyfriend that this was okay. Stiles lifted his hips and rolled his body as best he could beneath the other to produce a reaction.

 

Derek certainly provided one. His face drew taught hiding his natural reaction to the teasing so as to keep his gentle demeanor toward Stiles, whom at the moment he was perceiving as weak from the day. However if the other pushed, he would very easily break his patient facade and slip right in to their normal routine.

Stiles had never been one to stop pushing. He rolled his hips again and watched Derek lick his lips. He barely had the time to grin at Derek before the older man was lifting his hips  and reaching into his bedside drawer for a little familiar bottle.

 

After a few cap popping sounds and a little nudge he could feel a pair of fingers slip inside of him cautiously. Derek was watching him with all the intensity of a predator stalking prey and It was making Stiles' face turn red. There was something about the intensity of that stare when they were being intimate. During an argument that intensity failed Derek every time now, but in their closest moments the piercing red eyes made Stiles squirm.

 

He arched up against the fingers with a little moan. Derek's gentle touch kept Stiles' breath hitched in his throat. It was so rare for his ferocious beast to be so  meticulous.

The prep didn't last too long despite all of Derek’s intent to be careful. In the end he was more impatient than anything else and Stiles Felt fingers slipping out of him. Before he knew it he was belly to the sheets and grabbing for something to anchor him to reality. His fingers fell just short of his pillow when it was snatched from him.

 

Derek lifted his hips and slid the pillow under him.  There went that option. Stiles huffed a little and looked over his shoulder at Derek with a pout. "I was gonna use that for when I get bitey."

Derek shook his head with a grumble and leaned over so he could nibble at Stiles' shoulder. "You'll have to bite something else, babe" His voice  was deep and sounded ripe with lust. It made Stiles' face turn a little red and he directed his attention to the sheets as he felt the other leaving a little trail of nibbles and kisses down his back.

 

Stiles closed his eyes with a little sigh and basked in the feeling of all those little nibbles down his back. Soon enough he felt Derek's hands spread his legs and he gripped at the sheets waiting for the other.

The wait was short lived. Derek's entire length slid in easily like it had 100 times and since they had gotten together and Stiles felt all of his muscles go limp in an instant. He could tell Derek was going easy on him. What were usually rough passionate thrusts had been slowed down to accommodate what Derek saw as a weak mate and though Stiles wanted things to just be normal, he couldn't help but feel grateful to the other.

 

They rocked back and forth against each other for half an hour languidly relaxing in each other’s scent and bodies. Each thrust inward became more intense and would build them both up just a little more until they finally moaned in unison and released.

 

As Derek slowly and gingerly pulled out he looked down to notice that Stiles was drifting in and out of consciousness. He gave the other a rare smile knowing he had helped to relax Stiles, and with that Derek shut off the lamp.

 


	3. Arrivals

Author’s notes: Hey everyone, I’m sorry I’m a big dumb dork, and it took me 5 million years to finish this chapter. I promise it won’t be so long to the next one. Especially since there’s more action in the next one and it won’t be so hard for me to pull out of my brain, Haha!

This chapter was betaed by the lovely and wonderful  [Hollndrodn ](http://hollndrodn.co.vu/)

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------- Present Day

 

                 “Derek, you’re starting to get a little frustrated there, you might want to cool down,” Stiles grinned at the increasingly agitated werewolf from where he sat on the stool between the desk and window in Derek’s loft. When they woke up from the previous nights “bonding” they discovered that a cold front had moved into Beacon Hills and spent the majority of the morning curled around each other for warmth.

                 Despite wanting to stay tucked under Derek’s stubbly chin for the rest of forever, Stiles reluctantly got out of bed around 11:00 to prepare for his 1:00 class. After a quick shower he tossed on a Henley and jeans before quickly making his way downstairs. Derek was holding Stiles’ messenger bag in one hand and his own trademark leather jacket in the other, the latter causing the argument that was currently under way.

                 “Derek, I’m not wearing that. I told you, I don’t want you to scent me it makes Scott uncomfortable.” Stiles groaned while trying to reach for his bag again. Derek easily pulled it out of the way giving stiles an arched eyebrow and a little growl.

                 “I have no idea what you’re talking about, scenting you. I’m just trying to get you to dress warm and you don’t have any winter clothes in the loft. I’m not letting you go out there in just a shirt and jeans.” Derek tossed the bag over on the couch with ease and looked back at stiles with an expression that clearly read ‘try me’.

                 “Why do I always have to make an escape from your apartment Derek? Why can’t I just leave for my adult obligations with the support of my wonderful boyfriend like every other person in Beacon Hills?” Stiles smirked and leaned back against the desk. He was in no rush to get to mythology on time, it was going to be an easy class as far as he was concerned and the werewolf in front of him was far more interesting when he was putting up a fight.

                  “Well let’s take a tally of the reasons Stiles: 1, Yesterday you almost froze to death during a meditation; 2,  You called a pack meeting to warn all of us that death has come to Beacon Hills; and 3, I said you have to wear a jacket so you’re gonna wear one or you’re not leaving. ” Derek’s lip curled just a bit as he went through the list and he ended it by looking at Stiles like he was an idiot. Now there was an expression Stiles was accustomed to.

                The shaman leaned his head back and groaned a frustrated noise from the back of his throat. “You’re fucking incredible Derek. You are literally the sweetest supernatural permasqueeze that a guy could ask for underneath all that eyebrow and stubble. I’ll take the jacket if it makes you feel better but only on the condition that I can spray it down with the Febreeze in the jeep.”

                 Derek fucking growled at him. Stiles looked at the man incredulously and then gave his own version of the patented Hale family eye roll. In one swift motion Stile’s leaned forward and stole a kiss from the pissed off wolf and felt Derek calm down under his fingertips as his hands slid over his chest.

                 The older man softened against the barrage and very slowly placed his hands on Stiles, one in the crook of his elbow and the other on the back of his neck.

                 Stiles broke the kiss first but kept his forehead against Derek’s. “If you don’t want your leather jacket to smell like lime and coconut then give me your black knit pullover and I’ll be plenty warm.” He felt Derek nod slowly as he inhaled deeply taking in Stiles’ scent.

                 “Okay.” He conceded and finally let go of Stiles to go to the closet and pull out the knit pullover. By the time he turned around Stiles was walking over to the couch with a little smile on his face as if he could not believe he had won that argument.

                 Derek felt his heart beat a little faster but pushed the feeling down.  Stiles had to go and honestly he had things to do that he couldn’t ignore. “Make sure you stay warm and if you feel weak call me, or Scott, or any of the others, but don’t ignore it and try to tough it out.”

                 Stiles nodded and grabbed his staff so he could leave it in his jeep during class for an emergency. “I won’t, I love you and I’ll see you tomorrow.” With that he left, secure in the knowledge that Derek was not going to say ‘I love you’ back in such a small moment. His brooding oversized bodyguard only said such meaningful things when he really felt them. Powerful words for Derek were like spells, only to be divulged when they would be most effective.  The words would stumble out of his mouth when they were alone in the dead of night and Derek knew stiles was only half awake, or when they shared a particularly passionate discussion over current events and Derek  found Stile’s argument so compelling that the words would just slip out of him.

                 Those were the days Stiles was the happiest. For now though, he was late to class and his thoughts were safely tucked back in the loft beneath Derek’s blankets.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 4 years earlier

 

                 Stiles pulled up to the street outside of Derek’s Loft and sat in his jeep for ten minutes wondering whether or not he should even go in. Last time he had gotten involved with a supernatural phenomenon he had gotten injured and Derek forbade him from getting involved.

                 His thoughts went back and forth for a minute before he grabbed his backpack and jumped out of his jeep awkwardly. As he walked towards the elevator he wondered if he would ever grow into his gangly limbs.

                 Once he was up in the loft he meandered in about a foot before stopping and looking for some sign of Derek. It was clear the packs had been in and out of the loft in the last week. There were little piles of things that belonged to people everywhere. Scott’s duffel bag sat in the corner, Peter’s laptop was on the desk with a neat stack of papers on it, and Isaac’s shoes were tucked away under the stairs almost out of sight, those little things made Stile’s smile brightly. His fingers pressed against the backs of his palms a little nervously when he spotted Derek leaning with his back against the frame of the window well hidden in the late-day shadows.

                 “I thought it was ‘Movie Monday’.”The older man said making quotation marks in the air with his fingers as he lifted himself off the wall in one easy movement. “And where’s Scott? Don’t you two usually come as a set when one of you is peeved at me?”

                  Stiles glared at Derek, the words stung, but he needed his help so he was going to let it slide for the time being. “Scott is on a freaky werewolf date with Isaac and Allison tonight, and I have something I want to show you that Scott completely brushed off.” Stiles sighed and took another step into the loft only when Derek nodded and moved to stand by his desk.

                 “And I’m not .. I’m not peeved at you.” He muttered knowing full well the werewolf would hear him despite it being just barely above a whisper. His hands shook as he took the files out of his book bag and laid them on Derek’s desk.

                 The alpha looked over them silently one by one without any acknowledgement or denial of Stiles’ suspicions. When he was finished, he closed the files and looked at Stiles. His expression flipped through a range of emotions before he settled on, “if I say what I want to, you’re not going to like it.”

                 Stiles sighed and his shoulders fell. Derek wasn’t planning on listening to him either. It was official, no one was willing to listen to him until they were personally being attacked. Despite all of the things they had gone through as a team it was still not enough grounds to take Stiles’ warning seriously.

                 “It’s fine.” Stiles murmured and started to gather up the papers. “I honestly don’t know what I expected from you anyways.” As he was making an attempt to get all of the pages in order Derek placed a hand on his wrist and raised his eyebrows.

                 “Hold on, I’m not saying I don’t see it. All of these are definitely connected in some way Stiles.” Derek pulled the papers back up and lined up the photographs. “See how all of these people in their photos have their mouths open? It’s a little weird that they all seem to have asphyxiated in their sleep. There was no struggle, their mouths were open and they’re all on their backs. Not to mention they’re all men.” He turned to Stiles and put a hand on his knee.

                 Stiles listened to all of the things that Derek picked up on in complete shock; shock that someone was listening to him at all. He excitedly squirmed and looked through the pictures with a big grin on his face. “I don’t get it, what’s not to like about anything you just said?” as the words left his mouth he turned to look at Derek and was met with a highly disapproving look.

                 “There’s no way I want you involved in this Stiles.” His eyes flashed red as he spoke and Stiles felt his stomach begin to twist up in knots. He had forgotten that he was banned from being involved in more than simple apprentice work. His job in the pack was to study now and he hated that.

                 “Derek…look, I just want to help before this gets out of hand.” He said softly and started playing with his fingers in an attempt to control his nerves. “I’ve always helped before…”

                 Derek cocked his head back and raised his eyebrows. “You almost got killed on our last run with witches and you just want to run right back into it? Stiles you are more help to us figuring this out. Research and learn from Deaton so you can become an emissary. You’re not running off into the woods over something we can’t even define yet.”

                 Stiles looked down and bit his bottom lip to keep himself from saying anything. Derek was not going to allow him to work with the rest of the pack and Scott didn’t even want him to think about the supernatural despite his obvious involvement. He was locked in place at his apprenticeship desk. He nodded slowly and slid the folder over to Derek. “Okay, fine dude. Just… just, promise me you’ll keep on it so this doesn’t spiral all crazy and out of control.”

                 Derek sighed and placed a hand on Stiles‘shoulder squeezing a little bit in solidarity. “Hey, it’s only until you’re fully trained. We just want you to be able to defend yourself.” For a moment there was a longing look in Stiles’ expression. An emotion he could hardly define let alone understand. He gulped down a fluttering feeling, wanting to lean in and hug him, to reassure him he was an important part of the pack.

                 Stiles’ big, brown eyes turned away from him and he unconsciously exhaled a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “There was one other thing.” Stiles’ voice cracked as he spoke from nervousness and he reached back into his bag. ”I umm…I haven’t seen you in a while so I never got the chance to give you this.” He pulled an envelope out of his backpack and shoved it toward Derek awkwardly as he rubbed his neck. “It’s an invitation…My 18th birthday is on Friday and Lydia insisted on throwing me a party, it’s for pack only.”

                 Derek blinked and looked down at the invitation. Did 18 year olds even hand out invitations to their birthday parties anymore, or was this just a Stiles thing? He opened the envelope and pulled the card out. It took all of his will power to hold in the laugh that was threatening to burst out of him. His joy manifested in a bright smile as he looked down at the lime green invitation covered in little illustrations of wolf puppies in various colors howling at cute gently smiling moons. “Stiles what the hell is this, where did you even find it?”

                 Stiles chuckled and took it back from Derek to get a look at it again before placing it back in his hand. “Scott and I saw them at the dollar store when we were getting snacks for school. We figured everyone could use a laugh. Man, Lydia was so mad when she found out we had already given out half of them before asking her.” He smiled brightly and zipped up his bag throwing it over his back.

[P]He suddenly took off toward the door without so much as a warning and Derek only caught one more glimpse of him before he was walking out the door yelling “See you Friday!” as he left.

                 Derek was left standing in his loft, invitation in hand, feeling a little more than sorry he had to say those things to Stiles. He hated to be the bearer of bad news to any of his pack, let alone one of the most integral members to solving the life threatening puzzles that the Beacon Hills crew got themselves into so frequently.

                 He placed the invitation down on the table with care and walked around his desk to look out the window. There was more to it than that, and he could feel it building up inside of him. With a hefty sigh his eyes slid shut. Derek felt himself will the emotions into the background. He was never going to get away from the scent of anxiety and old book paper so long as Stiles was around.

                 Such a small grievance he could endure.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------- Present Day

 

                 This lecture on mythology was a crock of shit. This teacher was full of Misinformed Silver bullet bullshit and this was the worst elective he had ever taken.

                 Stiles sat in the back of the room face in one hand mouth hanging open. He was the very definition of boredom in all of his unkempt glory. His thoughts wandered back under the sheets he had been comfortably tucked into just a few hours ago. Derek had been trying so hard to keep him there more often and it made his heart swell with love for the man just thinking about it. He had come a long way from the distant and angry man he had met in his freshman year of high school.

                 However, his responsibilities to maintaining the balance in Beacon Hills came before everything else. Even his love for the surly werewolf was dwarfed by his drive to keep their lives from spiraling out of control again, because it meant keeping everyone safe, Derek included.

                 As Mr. Bingham droned on about the symbolic significance of a fairy tale poison being derived from apples Stiles felt the chill that had frozen him the day before crawling up his spine. He stood suddenly clutching his sweater sleeves and zoned out for a moment trying to focus on there the energy was coming from, but the leyline was nowhere to be found. When he came back to the real world everyone was staring at him wide eyed and he blushed a bit.

                 “I uhh… I disagree with the apple thing…. It has nothing to do with apples being the so called forbidden fruit.” He blurted out in an attempt to cover up his own awkwardness. “Apples are symbolic in fairytales because of the color red, it was often related to menstruation which was considered the end of a girl’s childhood and the beginning of her womanhood.” He cleared his throat and grabbed his bag throwing it over his shoulder. “Now excuse me, I think I’m catching a severe case of bullshit from this lecture, so I’m gonna head off to the bathroom now.”

                 A moment later he was ducking out of the classroom and walking as fast as he could away from the energy signature. He was ill prepared to take on an unknown entity without a pack, though he could defend himself if he had to. As he walked he chanted a simple protection spell and closed his eyes so he could focus.

                 That was a bad move.

                 No more than a moment later Stiles ran straight into someone else walking down the hallway and fell backward in a tangle of flailing limbs. “Oohhh my god!” he yelped, hitting the ground with a thud.

                 When he finally rearranged his body into a proper shape he looked up and locked eyes with a tall, bony woman. Her eyes were as black as they could get on the human spectrum and her frigid blond hair hung flat like a sheet of ice that had been draped over her head and shoulders.

                 The terrible beauty caused fear to blossom within Stiles, despite never having seen her before. His body stiffened as he shifted from the severity of her gaze. There was something about her silence that felt almost paralyzing. It was as if she was considering a thousand possible outcomes before deciding on how she was going to react to what just happened. Finally she leaned down and offered Stiles a hand to help him up.

                 He reached out his own hand, shaking, and took it. Every nerve stood on edge as if trying to protect him from action she intended to take against him. The hand he touched was frozen almost to the bone, seemingly to match her glacial gaze and in that moment he felt a twinge of the familiar energy he had been protecting himself from just moments before.

                 Keeping his face blank, Stiles accepted her help up and even managed a fake nervous laugh as he stood up. The last thing he wanted was for her to suspect him of knowing he was onto her if she didn’t already. She gave him a curt nod and muttered, “Next time keep your eyes open,” before walking away leaving Stiles staring in her wake.

                 He swallowed the lump in his throat and started quickly walking in the other direction; the balance was once again askew in beacon hills.

                 He had just met face to face with the force of nature that had tipped the scale.

 

___________________End Chapter____________________

 Thats all for now and As always you can find me on tumblr at : [Beetleart ](http://beetleart.tumblr.com/) 


End file.
